Just One of Those Days
by SassyAngel
Summary: A ficcie about Saitou and Tokio! With apprenances by Kenshin, Sano, Chou, and Eiji! Basically a day in the life of Saitou. First RK fic, so be nice. Thankies!


~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own any of the characters in this story okies? So don't go and sue me!  
  
  
  
Just One of Those Days  
  
  
  
  
  
Aku. Soku. Zan. That is what all the Shinsengumi lived for, and what he still lived for today. That idiot Usui probably couldn't comprehend that, in his blind thirst for revenge against Shishio. It was too bad he had been forced to kill him. He would have made a nice lap dog.  
  
"Saitou!" A musical voice sang out, but Saitou ignored it, eye twitching. There was another murderer running around killing innocent people, and unlike the Battousai, or -should he said Kenshin Himura?- he wouldn't allow that. "Saitou!" The voice now snapped, but he swatted an irritated hand by his ear. That voice was getting on his nerves. Well, anyway, the police had a couple of suspects in mind; since the murders were all linked by the way they were executed. Quick, painless, and with a curious sign carved into their backs or chests. A sign for a lion. Saitou's eye twitched with irritation. Someone was challenging him, but who? There were many enemies of the Shinsengumi, though most dead and the others living out their lives peacefully, though there were still ones who decided to stick their heads out of their cage and cause a ruckus. Whipped dogs shouldn't bark so loud. "Hajime Saitou if you don't get out of bed right now I'll-" Saitou opened the rice paper door, staring silently at his wife's fuming form. When she saw he was awake and dressed, she smiled. "Well, what took you so long? C'mon, breakfast is ready." Tokio said, turning and walking gracefully back towards the kitchen. Tokio was a strange woman, a rare breed that was able to be graceful, yet dangerous. All the more alluring. Tokio had been a samurai's daughter, skilled in the art of spying and martial arts. Quite the woman to be dealt with if you got on her bad side. Tokio looked back, seeing that Satiou's eyes were trained on her, smiled and ushered him into the dining room.  
  
"Any idea who the killer may be?" Tokio asked, seeming to know exactly what was on his mind. Saitou shrugged, a lit a cigarette, inhaling. Ah, addicting little things, these cigarettes were, and calming.  
  
"We have several suspects, though no one can be sure." Saitou said, still puffing, while Tokio nodded, looking concerned. Even though she had accepted the risks that involved marrying a wolf of Miburo, it still didn't keep her from worrying. Women. Saitou opened his eyes, flicking his cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it under his boot, looking at Tokio. "Your network come up with anything?" He asked, and she gave an apologetic smile. Tokio was still known for her ability to rake up information, specifically were it concerned the darker side of things.  
  
"We're looking into it." Tokio said, and Saitou gave her a wolfish grin, giving her a slight peck on the check as he walked out.  
  
"I'll be home for dinner then." Was all he said, as he walked out of the house, shutting the paper screen door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Saitou strolled casually down the street, ignoring the glances and whispers of some of his neighbors' friends. Obviously they didn't live on this street if they hadn't gotten used to him with his Japanese sword. Without it, he might as well not have his trademark cigarette. With casual ease, he walked into his work building, the police station, still with his cigarette hanging off his lips, walking right past the no smoking sign. Everyone had given up telling him how bad it was for him.  
  
"Fujita-san! Fujita-san!" Another police officer came rushing toward him, eyes grim and drawn. Saitou took another long drag of his cigarette. He had a feeling he'd need it.  
  
"What is it now?" Saitou drawled, not up for petty conversation, He needed to go out and patrol a little, maybe check up on the Battousai. It was amusing to watch a manslayer fall so far to do laundry. Besides, knowing him, he might have had some contact with the criminal, so it could be proven useful.  
  
"Himura-san requests backup! He may have a lead to the murderer!" The police officer all but squealed, and Saitou raised an eyebrow. The Battousai still had his uses, Saitou supposed.  
  
"Where?" Saitou asked, and the police officer smiled widely, gesturing for him to follow, babbling something excitedly. Even if the government was corrupt, there were still some uses to it, like their ability to gather information. Shinomori would be jealous of the things they were able to dig up. Saitou took another long drag of his cigarette. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this was only a lackey. Pathetic." Saitou said, tossing the man to the ground, letting the other officers with him cuff the man. It was sickening really. They were no closer to finding the 'lion' than they were three hours ago, when they started now. It was nearly one, and Saitou had a feeling it would take much longer to find the bumbling ahou's 'lion'. The Battousai next to him nodded, looking grim. It seemed this people were 'assassins for hire' much like that ahou Sano used to be. However, they killed with money as their only reason. Aku. Soku. Zan. Slay evil instantly. The one thing the Shinsengumi lived for, and this ring of men would undoubtly call for it.  
  
"Any leads in your case, Battousai? I have the feeling this challenge also went out to you." Saitou stated, blowing out smoke as the Battousai easily side stepped, giving a slight shrug.  
  
"To tell you the truth Saitou, I have no clue. I can ask Sano to keep an eye out on his side of town, as it seems that's where all the trouble is." The Battousai said, and Saitou's eye twitched again. Working with that ahou? He took another drag to soothe his nerves, that would undoubtly be frying by the time that ahou got over here.  
  
"Well then, I have a report to file so I'll see you around Battousai." Saitou said, crushing his cigarette beneath his boot and walking off back toward the police station, hand cuffed man in tow. This was going to be a long interrogation.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll ask you again, who is this 'lion'?" Saitou growled, his teeth showing as the men quivered. He didn't have the time or the patience to deal with ahous like him. Chou behind him was growing restless too, he could tell. His presence in the room however, served to make the man even more nervous, especially when he sat down and began sharpening his sword. The man gave no reply, just quivered some more, looking like he was about to pee in his pants, and he was growing increasingly nervous. His eyes were darting around, and sweat dribbling off his brow as he trembled.  
  
"C-C-Can you protect me?" The man squeaked, and Chou looked up and Saitou raised an eyebrow, taking his ever present cigarette out of his mouth.  
  
"I usually don't make promises with dogs like you, but I'm out of patience, so you're in luck today." Saitou said, flicking some ashes off his cigarette and plopping it back into his mouth, puffing as he listened to the man spill his story. He worked for a 'shadow' it seemed, who called himself lion. It turns out a Hitokiri killed his family off, and would have done him in too if he hadn't been hidden earlier by his father, who had a feeling something like that would have happened. The usual story. "I see. So it's revenge is it? That doesn't explain the need for money." Saitou said, and the guy sighed, looking down.  
  
"He said something about needing a small army, and of course that requires money. No one in his right mind would go against the Battousai and the Wolf without a reason, and most people nowadays have put the past behind them." The man said, turning to Saitou, eyes narrowing. "Unlike you Hitokiris." He said snappishly, and Saitou rolled his eyes, gesturing to Chou to get up. Walking out of the room, he locked the door, looking at the police officer who was stationed outside.  
  
"Watch him, he might try and do something." Saitou said, and the police nodded, giving a salute as Saitou turned to walk off, Chou following.  
  
"You think that guy's lying?" Chou asked, in his southern drawl of his, and Saitou gave a slight shrug, looking amused.  
  
"He has no reason to. We offered him protection, so he'll be lulled into a false sense of security." Saitou shrugged again and looked at Chou. "I need you to tell Tokio things won't go as planned. I might miss dinner." Saitou said, and Chou frowned, closing both eyes.  
  
"Yea, well, since when did I become your little messenger boy? Well, might as well tell the misses your message." Chou stated, walking off, his broom like hair swishing as he stepped, leaving Saitou to muse. Tokio would definitely be upset about this, to say the least. He almost never missed dinner. With a slight sigh, he turned and started heading in the direction of the more, 'run down' part of town.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani?!" Tokio shrieked, eyes blazing. No one kept her husband after hours, no one! She rarely saw him as is, and this would not go by unnoticed.  
  
"Now m'am, calm down! He said maybe he'd miss dinner, not that it's a given." Chou said, trying to calm down Mrs. Tokio Hajime. No wonder she could stand Saitou! She was just as fiery as Saitou was cold. Tokio stopped for a second, composing herself, looking at Chou with a narrowed gaze that made even his blood run cold.  
  
"You're taking me with you!" Tokio ordered, and Chou sweat dropped. Saitou didn't say anything about this!  
  
"What about me? I want to come too!" Eiji exclaimed, and Chou saw his opening.  
  
"Yea, what 'bout the kid? It'd be dangerous if he came along too, y'know?" Chou stated, backing up slightly. It looked like Tokio was about to erupt again, but she stopped, looking down at Eiji, who had a fire in his eyes. Tokio looked back up at him, with the same cold calculating look Saitou gave him, making Chou feel very, very uneasy. Suddenly, it turned into a puppy look, making her beautiful face turn into one of a child's.  
  
"Please watch him for me! Eiji will be good, won't ya?" Tokio said, looking down at Eiji, who nodded vigorously, knowing this broom headed guy would be fun to mess with.  
  
"What the h***?!" Chou exclaimed, not even bothering to ask. Saitou's wife had to be crazy to think he'd baby sit. Eiji just grinned evilly, while Tokio was rummaging around in her kimono, adjusting straps or something here and there.  
  
"Then it's settled!" She beamed, as if Chou had agreed with her. Squatting down, she ruffled Eiji's hair, smiling affectionately. Even though she wasn't his blood mother, Eiji was still like a son to her, since she had none. yet. "Now, make sure to be good okay? I'll take us to a nice restaurant, okay?" Tokio said, and Eiji nodded, smirking at Chou who looked stricken. "Arigatou, Chou-san. I'll be back!" Tokio called cheerfully, waving as she ran off, leaving Chou with the kid. Looking back, he paled more when Eiji had Saitou's smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Let's spar." He said, bringing out his bokken as he still beamed, and Chou looked upward. Kami-sama, why me?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Saitou's eyes flickered around the building, finding no hostile ki anywhere. He leaned against a nearby wall casually, puffing as he waited for the Battousai, who was fashionably late as always, with the ahou trailing behind him. He still didn't see why the Battousai insisted on bringing such an amateur everywhere, but he had served his purpose once or twice he supposed.  
  
"About time, Battousai." Saitou said, flicking his cigarette down to the ground, crushing it with a slight impatient gesture.  
  
"Nani?! You're here?!" Sano exclaimed, and Saitou rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to get anything through that thick skull of his, so he might as well make it short.  
  
"Of course, ahou, now let's go." Saitou said impatiently, leaving Sano behind, yelling death threats with the Battousai trying to calm his friend down. After the ahou had gained control of his temper, they snuck into the building, the Battousai knocking guards unconscious as they went. Saitou didn't see the need, but to humor his 'comrade', he kept his sword sheathed. At the second story floor, they slowed down, nearing the end of the hall, where the lion's office surely was. His name, Ogami Hayate. Strange really, Saitou hadn't been able to find out who had killed his parents, though he had found his name. He was a seedy man who made profits out of silent assassins, most never reaching the public because of the randomness and people he killed usually had no family. Aku. Soku. Zan. Even if the victims had no one to mourn them, this man would pay for the evil he carried with him. The Battousai nodded to Sanosuke, who barged the door down, saying something idiotic and heroic, though Saitou wasn't listening. There was Tokio, crouching on Ogami's desk, shaking the life out of him and yelling at him. When she noticed that she was caught, she dropped the man, who fell to the floor, shaken and bruised.  
  
"Saitou!" She said in surprise. She probably had thought she'd been able to get this job done and get home without his knowing. That was Tokio.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Saitou asked, lighting another cigarette, placing it between his lips. She better have a good explanation to leave Eiji like that. Tokio just grinned sheepishly, straightening her kimono to hide the daggers and other mismatched weapons she concealed in there.  
  
"You know this guy?" Sanosuke squeaked, though the Battousai was furrowing his brow in confusion. Bakas. Tokio placed her hands on her hips, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Hajime Tokio, pleased to meet you. I'm guessing you're the 'ahou' Saitou was talking about." Tokio sighed, putting a finger to her cheek, tapping it with a slightly confused look. "But you really don't look as ugly as Saitou described." Tokio added, seeming to know exactly how to get an argument started between Saitou and Sano.  
  
"Ugly?! His wife!?" Sano gaped, not sure which one to attack first. The Battousai too, had his mouth open, eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"Is it really that hard for you two to believe he's married? He knows what he wants and how to get." Tokio stated, and Saitou just shrugged, when their bewildered looks turned to him.  
  
"You married such a babe?" Sano shrieked, still unable to believe it.  
  
"Sessha had no idea!" The Battousai squeaked, and Saitou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ahous." He stated simply, and then turned back to his wife, puffing out smoke. "What are you doing here, Tokio? I thought you were over with this habit." Saitou said, and Tokio smiled innocently.  
  
"Won't happen again, koishi." She said sweetly, while the man on the floor groaned.  
  
"Is that Ogami?" Saitou asked, walking over to him and poking at him with his toe. Tokio looked down at him, unconcerned.  
  
"Hai, that's him alright." She turned back to the two, who were still gaping at the couple. "It's so nice to see Saitou actually getting along with a former enemy. Maybe you should join us for dinner sometime." Tokio offered, and the Battousai had the grace to close his mouth and nod, while Sanosuke was still in shock.  
  
"So who's watching Eiji?" Saitou asked, and Tokio giggled, and the three men could have sworn they saw Megumi's trademark fox ears pop out of her head.  
  
"Chou." Was the only reply, and Saitou gave a slight groan. They might as well see what's left of the poor guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eiji dear, we're home!" Tokio said happily. They had just enough time to sit down and eat dinner! And the Kamiya Dojo residents were going to come over tomorrow, so Tokio would be happily busy. Eiji came running up, grinning and slinging his bokken on his back.  
  
"How'd it go? You captured the guy right Saitou-san?" Eiji asked, and Saitou gave a slight nod, lighting up another cigarette, swatting Tokio's hands away when she tried to snatch it from him.  
  
"Where's Chou?" Saitou asked, holding Tokio's hand away from his beloved cigarette, puffing contentedly while Tokio frowned. Eiji grinned, pointing to the mini-Dojo they had in their comfy home.  
  
"Chou-san sparred with me, and taught me a new trick." Eiji stated, opening the dojo door, and Tokio's eyes widened, giggling into her sleeve as she tried to compose herself. Saitou murmured something about the kid taking after him, while Eiji grin grew wider. Poor Chou had gotten a hair cut. Saitou let out a cloud of smoke, eyeing his comrade with an almost pitying look. It was just one of those days.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Sorry if it kinda turned out funky, and if the characters are OOC. This is my first RK fanfic, so please be easy on the flames! Anyway, I always wondered what kind of woman would be married to Saitou, so, there you go. If you don't think that she's like this, go write your own fic! Joking, well, anyway, see you around. Maybe. Read and review! 


End file.
